littlebearfandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Bear Movie
The Little Bear Movie is a 2001 fantasy-comedy adventure film based on the television series. Little Bear, which in turn is based on the book series of the same name which was written by Else Holmelund Minarik and illustrated by Maurice Sendak, and produced by Nelvana Limited for Paramount Pictures. The film was released direct-to-video on August 7, 2001 by Paramount Home Video. It stars Kristin Fairlie, Andrew Sabiston, Amos Crawley, Tracy Ryan and Elizabeth Hanna. The entire cast from the series all reprise their roles. They are joined by new characters voiced by Kyle Fairlie, Wayne Best, Max Morrow, Catherine Disher, Alison Sealy-Smith, Maurice Dean Wint, and Cole Caplan and Asa Perlman. Plot Little Bear (Kristin Fairlie) and Father Bear (Dan Hennessy) go camping and they meet a new young bear named Cub (Kyle Fairlie). Then, Little Bear meets Trouble (Wayne Best), but Cub saves him before Trouble could eat Little Bear. They encounter Little Moose (Max Morrow), but he gets in trouble. Cub plays with Little Bear and his friends, Cat (Andrew Sabiston), Owl (Amos Crawley), Duck (Tracy Ryan), and Hen (Elizabeth Hanna). When they learn that Cub's parents got lost, they search for them. Little Bear, Cub, and Duck get separated from Moose (Ray Landry) and the others, but they encounter two silly foxes named Poppy and Pete (Cole Caplan and Asa Perlman). When they get to the Canyon, Trouble spies on them and attempts to eat Duck, but Poppy and Pete save Duck. Little Bear manages to defeat Trouble and find Cub's parents. Music The Little Bear Movie never had its launched soundtrack. The film contains two pieces of unknown music and the instrumental soundtrack of the series. (1) Great Big World 'and (2) 'Everybody Wants To Paint My Picture: Composed by: Marc Jordan and Anthony Vanderberg Performed by: Shawn Colvin (3) The Little Bear (TV series) Instrumental Voice Cast *Kristin Fairlie - Little Bear *Kyle Fairlie - Cub *Amos Crawley - Owl *Tracy Ryan - Duck *Andrew Sabiston - Cat *Elizabeth Hanna - Hen *Wayne Best - Trouble *Dan Hennessey - Father Bear *Janet-Laine Green - Mother Bear *Max Morrow - Little Moose *Catherine Disher - Mother Moose *Cole Caplan - Poppy *Asa Perlman - Pete *Ray Landry - Moose *Maurice Dean Wint - Cub's Father *Alison Sealy-Smith - Cub's Mother Release and Response The film premiered on television and was released on VHS and DVD by Paramount Home Entertainment, having gotten a good number of sales. The movie didn’t get any ratings/reviews on the Tomatometer on Rotten Tomatoes yet, as of 2018. But the: Audiences rated this movie 66% as a Great and Not Bad movie, as of 2018. Shawn Colvin (performer) and Marc Jordan/Antony Vanderburgh (composers) were nominated for a Video Premiere Award for the song "Great Big World." Number *53 Printdate *August 7, 2001 Watch Movie Trivia * Since this is a movie, there are no circle foregrounds at all during this movie. * Emily, Tutu, Granny and Lucy are the only characters that didn’t appear in this movie. * Mitzi doesn’t appear in this movie either. * Since this is the series finale, Mother Bear is the last character to speak in this movie, making her the last character to speak in the entire series. Category:Movies Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Little Bear Category:Episodes featuring Duck Category:Episodes featuring Owl Category:Episodes featuring Cat Category:Episodes featuring Hen Category:Episodes featuring Mother Bear Category:Episodes featuring Father Bear Category:VHS releases Category:DVDs Category:Videos Category:Episodes featuring Moose